fandomofrozenmaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoretsuiwa
Kyoretsuiwa is the 9th doll in Rozen Maiden Verbündete by Techieberry38. Past Creation Kyoretsuiwa was made when Rozen saw a teenage girl in a parka hiking up a mountain to see if Alice was a mountaineer's girl. She was made in the same way as the other dolls, that is, except for Uzugami and her silver eyes. But Rozen was feeling experimental, so Kyouretsuiwa was given a ruby instead of a rose petal for her Rosa Mystica. This became evident by the ruby protectant in her brooch. The ruby made Kyoretsuiwa's Rosa Mystica reject a doll who's powers were used for a reason not agreeable to her own ( i.e. Sugintou's feathers would be rejected for strangling Shinku). It also made her body a little less fragile. Kyoretsuiwa lived with Rozen for 4 days then flew off in her trunk to see the world. Relationships with other dolls Sugintou- Kyoretsuiwa and Sugintou are bitter enemies, because Sugintou nearly cut off one of her arms in a forest. Kyoretsuiwa tried to get Sugintou not to do it again and to not hurt other dolls by cutting off their limbs, but Sugintou refused and called her a fool for opposing the Alice Game. They were enemies ever since and still are. Kanaria- Never met until at Jun's house but are going to become friendly rivals. Suiseiseki- Suiseiseki and Kyoretsuiwa are simple buddies, since they used to be a fighting team, defending each other from other attacks and helping the other find a medium. They met when Kyoretsuiwa was being chased by an angry crow and got stuck in a crevice in a rock. Souseiseki- Never met until at Jun's house but won't see each other as a friend or an enemy. Shinku- Shinku and Kyoretsuiwa are quite good friends, with their quiet and calm personalities. Hinaichigo- Kyoretsuiwa appears as a sort of babysitter to Hinaichigo, which Hinaichigo likes but Kyoretsuiwa doesn't. This makes them not friends for sure. Kirakishou- They have met once, but never met again. Kyoretsuiwa barely remembers her face, all she remembers is a creepy white rose coming out of Kirakishou's eye. Barasuishou- Barasuishou was dead by the time Kyoretsuiwa made her debut. All that's left is her eyepatch. Uzugami- As shown in both the anime and the Wii game, Uzugami and Kyoretsuiwa are much more than best friends and wouldn't never be able to bear it if either lost their Rosa Mystica. Shizukaze- Kyoretsuiwa and Shizukaze are enemies, due to their different beliefs (Kyoretsuiwa believes everyone can share Father's love, while Shizukaze believes sharing love is stealing it) Story Kyoretsuiwa debuts near the middle of Rozen Maiden Verbundete, when Uzugami suddenly misses her younger sister. Uzugami sets out to find her because she knows the kind of place Kyoretsuiwa would like to make her shelter in: A hill or mountain. Since there was a hill near the school, Uzugami searches for her long lost friend and sister. Kyoretsuiwa is hiding in the side of the hill with a hurt look, which blows away after reuniting with Uzugami. After the reunion, Uzugami takes Kyoretsuiwa to Jun's house, where Jun is clearly not pleased with another doll, but a little grateful Kyoretsuiwa didn't crash through the window. Kyoretsuiwa thanks Uzugami for letting her see her medium's house, but states that she already has a medium named Kamei Azumi and had a conflict with her, resulting in Kyoretsuiwa choosing a cooldown area in the hill . She then leaves the Sakurada residence and flies back to Azumi's house. Personality Kyoretsuiwa is quiet like Shinku, usually calm. More soon! Category:User: Techieberry38